Work Ethic: Beginnings
by ericaj318
Summary: The beginning of the tale belonging to Haylie Storm and Raymond Reddington. Takes place at the end of season 1 and before season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Haylie stood in her kitchen the next morning, reflecting on her dinner with Reddington. She had just started with the task force and she was already getting involved with their criminal informant, this wasn't her first time.

As she waited on her coffee to finish brewing, she heard a knock at the door. Haylie walked over and opened it to see Raymond Reddington on the other side. "Shouldn't you be giving Elizabeth Keen some sort of name right about now?" she asked, shocked to see him again already.

Reddington smiled as he walked into her apartment, "You aren't going to compliment me for knocking instead of just waltzing in here?"

Haylie smiled back, "I can't possible compliment you for something people should do everyday. I would love to chat but I need to get to work. Did you need something?" she asked, wondering if he wanted a second date, or something else.

"I just merely wanted to interact with you before you become and untouchable agent for the day," Reddington explained, removing his sunglasses and placing them on the island.

Haylie rolled her eyes, "That is very sweet of you but I have to leave now. Why don't you come pick me up later and we can catch a movie or something?" she offered, knowing he wasn't about to leave until she agreed to give him something.

Reddington's lips curled into a beaming smile, "So, you're asking me out, now?" Haylie laughed realizing he'd baited her, "Yes, Raymond Reddington, I am. Will you go on a date with me tonight? "

Raymond smiled at her, head cocked slightly to the side, "Yes, I most certainly will. Now, just as you have work to do so do I. I'll text you an address at some point today," he said as he picked his hat up and slid it back onto his head. He walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I can't wait to do that to your lips," he teased as he walked out of her apartment.

Haylie was breathless after their encounter as she headed to the Post Office. "Who are we after team?" she asked announcing her presence.

Liz looked up to see her coming, still unsure about adding her to the team, "The Pavlovich Brothers are back and their hunting Xiaoping Li. We've dealt with these guys before," Liz explained.

Haylie nodded as she walked around to her office, "I guess I should read up on our file then. What are we doing to protect the girl?"

Ressler jumped in, "She was extracted from her home for her safety but I think we need to reroute her journey so she gets to us."

Haylie nodded once more, "Ok, who's going to meet them and make sure she's safe?"

Liz laughed a little, "You're new so you can stay behind while Ressler, Malik and I go. Call us if you come across anything," she finished, Haylie wasn't offended. She understood what is was like to be introduced to a new team that she didn't know if she could trust.

Haylie hopped on the computer looking for anything that was similar between the jobs the Brothers took part in. As she sat there, engrossed in her reading, her phone chirped. It was an address with the note 'See you at 7.' She sighed, not sure if she'd be able to leave and get to that date. She punched in the address and found that he wanted her at the Omni Shoreham Hotel.

'What do you have planned that involves us at a hotel?' she texted back. No reply came as she stared at her screen, guess she'd have to find out later.

She walked out of her office to talk to Aram when she saw Liz and Ressler coming back in. "Did you guys get her?" Haylie asked, hoping for good news.

Liz shook her head, "The brothers were a step ahead of us the whole time. They have her. Did you find anything in your research?"

Haylie shook her head, "Not really. All I can gather is that they don't have any allegiance to anyone other than the person that hired them. I can only guess that we need to get into their heads. How would you get her out of the country if everyone was looking for her?"

Ressler nodded at her thought, "That's good. Aram, start looking for anything that's going back to China."

Aram nodded at his orders as Liz took a call. When she hung up, she announced, "Reddington has a lead. I'll be back."

Haylie wondered what that lead could be or why he only wanted to discuss business with Liz.

As the day winded down, they weren't any closer to finding Li so Cooper sent everyone home.

Haylie didn't have time to change or do anything as she raced to the hotel. He had texted a room number in reply to her earlier text so she got on the elevator and pushed 12.

The hotel was beautiful with a gorgeous outdoor gazebo perfect for any event. She knocked on the door when she arrived at the room.

Reddington answered the door, "Hello, how was your day?" he asked as he ushered her inside.

Haylie sighed, "I don't want to talk about work. Liz hates me and we haven't found the girl. How about you? Did you and Keen have a nice meeting?"

Raymond chuckled, "Do I detect jealousy in your voice? It's not necessary," he comforted her thoughts. "Would you like a glass of wine? I didn't order dinner yet as I thought you might like to choose your meal," he offered.

Haylie smiled, "That was very smart because I'm a terribly picky eater and yes, I'd love some wine. So, do we have to eat up here and can we go outside to that beautiful patio?"

Raymond opened his mouth slightly as he poured the wine, "I don't think it would be the best idea. I am not being watched in this room but anywhere else can't be guaranteed. Take a look at the menu," he said, his tone disappointed.

Haylie began browsing it and it was a very fancy menu, "Doesn't it get old?" she asked as Red took a seat beside her.

"Does what get old?" he asked as he took a seat next to her, donning just his vest over his shirt without his jacket.

Haylie smiled, "Being on the run. I mean right now you have a deal but what if that changes?"

Red leaned back, allowing his head to roll back as he sighed, "I only think of the now. And right now, I'm on a date with a very pretty girl who would very much like to eat her dinner outside and I've decided we can make that happen."

He stood and offered his hand, "Let's go to the restaurant and eat outdoors. If I'm not mistaken, there's a delightful little table with a fire pit. Grab your wine," he stated as Haylie gladly accepted his hand.

He began walking toward the door when Haylie stopped, "Wait," she said and he stared, waiting for her to say something. "You said you're not being watched in here?" she asked.

Red grinned, "Yes, I did say that. Did you have something devious in mind?"

Haylie rolled her eyes slightly, "I'm' going to hate myself tomorrow but didn't you say you wanted to kiss me this morning?" she reminded him as she leaned forward about to kiss him before she stopped. "What am I doing? This is completely unprofessional," she ranted.

Red placed his finger against her lips before replacing it with his lips.

A/N: Some of you have been waiting for this and I'm finally going to deliver. The chapters won't come quite as fast as my other story but I'm very devoted to making good. Please R&R :) Y'all are the best!


	2. Chapter 2

Haylie pulled away from him, her mind thinking clearly, "We can't do this. I have to go," she said as she went to grab her bag.

Red cocked his head to the side, looking surprised, "What's the problem? It's very clear we're both attracted to each other," he argued but without raising his voice, his tone always remaining calm.

Haylie laughed, shaking her head, "That's irrelevant. I can't do this again," she said, revealing a truth about herself, not many knew.

Red was intrigued, "What do you mean, again? Have we been involved in the past? I certainly know I'd remember it."

Haylie shook her head, wishing she'd stayed silent, "It's nothing. A couple years ago, I got involved with a criminal helping my team and it was for the same reason, physical attraction. I almost lost my job and I just joined this group. I can't risk it," she confessed as she looked down at the floor.

Red walked up close to her, placing his hands on her arms, "You mistake my interest for pure physical attraction when it's so much more than that. Did we just meet? Yes, but regardless, I feel like I see my future when I look at you. I see children and a house with a little dog."

Haylie backed away again, "Woah, when a woman is telling you she's nervous about a relationship because of her future and you throw a whole house at her, it's too much. Raymond, I like you and I might be able to see that future one day too but right now it isn't worth the risk. I'm so sorry."

Red looked at her, his face so serious, "Who were you involved with before?"

Haylie sighed, "Is that really important? I am trying to end this before it even begins."

Red nodded, not backing down. "Who did you have the previous relationship with? That man broke you. He didn't deserve you and now, you're too scared to try again. Have you been on a date since him?"

Haylie scrunched her brow, "That is a very personal question but if it will help you let me go then I'll tell you. He was an art thief that went by Mac. He had rules about being together and that rule was we couldn't but I proved too hard to resist. He died trying to protect me and my reaction gave our relationship away. Have I dated since then? Once or twice but you are just as at risk to die as he was. I don't want to lose my job or you," she explained, her tone somber as she sat down on the couch, reliving the moment when Mac didn't make it.

Red sat down next to her, not expecting the story to take that turn, he placed an arm around her, "I can't promise nothing will happen to me but I'm not reckless. We won't get caught, though. I can assure you of that.

Before Haylie could respond her phone went off, "Agent Storm," she answered clearing her throat.

Red watched as she talked with whoever was on the phone. When she hung up, he looked at her with a question on his face. "They found the girl but the brothers were long gone. I'm gonna go. I ruined the night anyway," she finished as she picked up her purse.

Red stood and placed his hands on her elbows as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I won't hurt you. Everything about me is a lie but not that. Think if over," he offered as she nodded and walked out of the hotel room, her head swimming with thoughts. Haylie got back to her apartment and put on shorts and a tank top before sitting in her bed and turning on the TV.

She needed to focus on work and hope to not see Raymond Reddington at all. Her phone beeped with a text. She read it, 'Sleep well. I'm sorry you're unable to see what I see.'

A/N: Next up will be 'The Kingmaker' and it will be more chapter. Keep a lookout.


	3. Chapter 3

Haylie made her way to work a few days later. She had cleared her mind of all things Reddington and she was ready to focus on Blacklisters only.

"Who are we after?" she asked as she walked out of the giant elevator into the Post Office.

Liz looked up, "He calls himself the Kingmaker. He helps people get into major political roles by getting them to do terrible things. Based on Reddington's lead, he's in town and just helped a man win a senate seat by having him crash his car over a bridge and kill his wife. The sympathy vote works really well."

Haylie nodded, "Interesting case. What's our game plan?" Liz smiled, "Ressler and I are going to speak to the cops about what witnesses saw to look for a lead. You can help out here."

Haylie smiled as she walked forward to a desk. She watched idly as Liz and Ressler raced out of the building. She began to look for any traces of the Kingmaker's other work. At some point while she was lost in her research, tying so many politicians to their Blacklister, a bouquet of red roses was delivered outside the building and brought down to her.

Aram was immediately intrigued, "Who would know where you were to send you those flowers? Is there a card?" He asked as he walked over to her to examine the flowers.

Haylie shook her head, though she knew who they were from. "I'm gonna follow a lead," she announced as she left the flowers alone and raced out to the hotel she knew Red was staying in.

She stormed into the lobby and mashed the button to open the elevator. Once she was inside, she slammed her thumb onto the number of the floor his room was on. The elevator doors opened and she strutted down the hall to the private suites where she slammed her fist on the door.

Dembe answered the door, "Is he here?" she asked, her nostrils flaring with anger.

Dembe nodded, "You should know, Agent Keen left moments ago so you should be more cautious."

Haylie nodded, "I'm not so worried about that at the moment but thank you," she said as she walked past Dembe not wanting to deflect any of her anger onto him.

She found Red sipping wine casually at the dining room table. "Ah, Agent Storm," he said jovially, "I see you got my delivery," he smiled.

Haylie slammed her keys down on the table, "I told you no and then you send me flowers to a place no one is supposed to know I'm at. What the hell?" she yelled before waiting for his response.

Red stood and walked over to her, placing a hand gently on her cheek, "You see dear, I heard what you said but I don't accept it. I know you want this just as much as I do," he said confidently as he leaned down and placed his lips to hers.

Haylie pulled away, "You're so arrogant! You think you can just decide how I live my life? Who does that? I am into you but that doesn't mean I'm just going to drop my panties to risk my career. Do you realize what a position you put me in?"

Reddington cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I'm sorry, I only heard that part about you dropping your panties. When do we get to that part?"

Haylie was ready to smack him but her cell rang and it was Liz. She held her finger to her lip to let Red know to keep quiet. "Agent Storm," she answered.

She listened to what Liz had to say and then hung up. "Looks like your Kingmaker killed our only witness. I have to get to the office," she said as she walked away, turning back to say, "And this conversation is not over. We have to talk boundaries."


	4. Chapter 4

Haylie got back to the Post Office just in time for Liz to be hanging up the phone with Reddington. Liz sees Haylie and decides to pull her off desk duty. "C'mon Storm," she shouted, "Reddington has a lead based on the payphone we found. You're coming."

Haylie rolled her eyes as she turned around and followed Liz. They arrived at a quaint little speakeasy where Red was waiting outside.

"Lizzie, you know I don't talk to other agents," he chided her as he looked at Haylie with knowing eyes, "You're very lucky it's the agent I'd happen to like very much. Let's get inside ladies," he ushered them in giving some alias at the door. He got them a table and ordered wine and cigars.

Liz looked horrified but Haylie knew it would be best to blend in as she lit her cigar and took a puff. She was very proud that it hadn't caused her to cough.

"Lizzie, at least light it and wave it around like you're having a good time," Red said, looking disappointedly at her.

Haylie smiled at him though she knew that would only egg him on more. Liz sighed, "How does this help us catch the Kingmaker?"

"Good question," Haylie commented, "Did he like to come here?"

Red nodded, "Very much so. However, Lizzie, you need to stop thinking like a cop. Think like a criminal," he hinted.

By the time they left, they had a hotel address and Reddington left for an appointment.

"Listen, you were great in there but I'm gonna grab Malik for the next part of the puzzle," Liz said bluntly. "I needed to see how you were in the field though and I'm impressed. You didn't let Red ruffle your feathers at all."

'If only you knew,' Haylie thought to herself but said, "Thanks. Call when you have an update," she requested as she walked down the block to grab a cab.

Haylie got back to the Post Office and sat idly for the next two or so hours until they got the call that they'd had no choice but to kill the Kingmaker. "Goodnight all," Haylie announced at the news.

She drove back to her apartment building, parked in the deck and took the elevator up to her floor. As soon as she got to her place, she noticed the door was unlocked. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door not surprised to see Reddington sitting comfortably on her sofa.

"Are you going to be making a habit of this?" she asked as she threw her keys onto the island.

Red leaned his head to the side, "Yes, until you give me a chance to prove how great we could be. By the way, it was lovely to see you at work today. It's too bad about the Kingmaker, though," his voice trailed off as he finished his thought.

Haylie saw wine already poured for her on the coffee table so she sat down in a chair across from the sofa and grabbed it, "You're not used to hearing the word no, are you?" she asked sarcastically.

Red laughed softly, "No, not at all. So, what do you say? Do I get a chance to win your heart or will it take more surprise visits?"

It was Hailey's turn to laugh and she had a hard time reigning it in, "Alright Raymond, let's say I agree to have a relationship with you and I let go of the overwhelming fear gripping my gut, can you deal with some parameters?"

Red leaned forward, his elbows on his knees intrigued by what those could be, "I'm willing to hear you out."

Haylie smiled, knowing she might only get one win here, "First, no more surprise visits; second, absolute professionalism unless we're behind closed doors and lastly, don't break my heart or die on me, Raymond Reddington," she laid out the ground rules.

Red looked at her, his face solid with complete seriousness, "I can agree to two and three but I get far too much joy in showing up unannounced. Do those conditions work?"

Haylie smiled, "I thought you wouldn't agree to any so I'll just make sure to never bring home the team from work. What would you like to do tonight?" she asked as she got up to sit with him on the sofa.

Red sighed as he leaned back, spreading his right arm out for her to come sit closer to him, "I don't care as long as you'll agree to let me hold you," he said as she laid her head on his chest and was suddenly comforted by the feeling of his breathing.

A/N: Next up, two Berlin two parter and then some fluff to lead right into _Work Ethic._ Looks like things might finally be able to heat up between these two so prepare. Loving the feedback :) Y'all are amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

Haylie was in the office when Liz handed over her letter of resignation not realizing what had been going on while things between she and Red had been heating up.

'Liz, the whole task force will end if you quit," Haylie said as she rushed out after her. "Reddington will rot in prison," she noted, just noticing that with one decision Liz was ending her relationship as well.

Liz looked back, "What do you care? You just got here and with your resume, you can have anything you want." Liz stormed off, clearly upset that she was being forced to do one last case.

Haylie wanted to yell back that Liz was wrong because the one thing she wanted was Red but she couldn't reveal that and she didn't even realize how much she cared for him until that moment.

She walked to the main room where Red was laying out the case. Red explained that a man dying in a bank of some awful disease was a sign that he and the rest of her task force were targets. The team was confused. "What does it have to do with you?" Malik asked, her face showing how puzzled she felt.

"I can't connect all the dots but they're there. If someone wants to unleash Cullen onto the world then they can assure that I'll be one of the people killed by the outbreak," Reddington explained. Haylie didn't like the idea of biological warfare, it was actually her biggest fear because it was something she couldn't fight.

The team agreed to work on the case as Red began to gather his things to live. He walked over to Haylie briefly, "I don't want you to get jealous but I have to take Lizzie with me to see a world renowned Doctor of Virology. Will you be ok staying behind?"

Haylie laughed, "You were the one who said I had nothing to worry about. Have fun on your field trip. We can have fun later," she finished with a wink. She enjoyed watching as he licked his lips in anticipation with a smile.

Once they were gone, Haylie got everyone's attention. "This might be our last case together and if we finish by taking down someone threatening biological warfare, then in my books that's a big win. Aram, is there a way to find out of there was another carrier that could be being used."

Aram nodded, "I see what you're thinking. I can look into it. Did you hear about Agent Keen's husband?" he asked as Ressler walked away to go speak with the CDC at the bank.

Haylie nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's part of her change of heart. Reddington really messed up her life. But, I guess the husband would've been outted at some point anyway. Unless, it was Reddington coming forward that spiraled all this into play. Cooper, will he be arrested?" she asked, as her mind wandered.

"Are you referring to Tom Keen or Reddington?" Cooper asked.

"Red," Haylie replied, "If the task force is done then I was wondering how long his freedom will last."

Cooper sighed, "He'll be taken into custody before the day is over. Agent Keen will arrange it."

Haylie nodded though she felt like she'd been sucker punched. She knew in that moment that she wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye and now she was jealous that she hadn't gotten to go with Reddington. She walked into her office and closed the door before she sunk down to the ground and cried silently. She wondered why she'd given into him to begin with. She knew it would end badly.

"Cooper, I'm going to follow up a lead at the airport Aram found," she lied after composing herself. He told her to go and she headed to her apartment where she laid on her stomach on her couch and buried her face in a pillow.

She was startled when her door opened sometime later. She looked up with her tear stricken face to see Reddington walking in.

She didn't hesitate as she leaped off the couch and ran into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"What happened?" he asked, his tone genuinely confused. Haylie didn't answer immediately as she took in every moment of this embrace. She finally let go enough to speak with him, "Liz quitting has made your immunity deal void. She's going to call you to meet her and when she does, the FBI will take you in. I thought I wasn't going to see you again," she admitted, not wanting him to see how much she already cared for him.

Red nodded reaching his hand up to wipe away some of the tears on her face, "It won't last, I promise. I stopped here on my way to meet Lizzie. They realized Berlin's plan. Berlin is a prisoner and all of this was to guarantee his freedom. One team is out to get him and the other will meet me where Lizzie specified. I came to kiss you before I left. You should get to work. You're not safe alone. This is the first place he'll look. We are all targets. I'll be out of prison soon," he explained everything knowing he didn't have a lot of time.

Haylie nodded before hurling herself back into his arms and smashing her lips against his. She kissed him with everything she had.

A/N: More to come tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Haylie said her goodbyes to Reddington for the moment and freshened herself up to head back to the office. She needed to act like an agent not a love stricken girl.

"What's the status?" Haylie asked, her tone in command as she walked off the elevator.

Liz looked up, "We took Reddington into custody a half an hour ago but he gave me a file which I analyzed in depth. All the Blacklisters were connected in order to give Red a chance at this 'Berlin' with the full backing of the FBI at his side. We need to round up the whole team because we are all targets."

Haylie nodded, seeing Aram but not Cooper, Ressler or Malik. "Where are the others?" she asked.

Aram looked down at his computer, "Ressler and Malik headed out to a club with a lead. They left after we got the Virologist because we need to find everyone who could've been on that plane. And Cooper went somewhere off the books."

Haylie realized she'd missed quite a bit. "I'll go after Ressler and Malik. Haylie they are transferring Reddington, you go with them just in case he pulls any stunts."

Haylie nodded as she shook her head, not even sure what was happening. "Did we stop the biological attack?" she asked.

Liz was already in the elevator, leaving but Aram answered, "It was a ruse to break Berlin out of jail. He was on an unmarked plane. Where were you?"

"I thought I had a lead but it ran cold," she lied as she saw them bringing Red out in chains. She caught him smiling at her as she joined the guards to accompany the transfer.

They put him in the backseat and she got in next to him. "Agent Storm, how lovely that they decided to give me one last dose of eye candy before I rot away," he commented as he looked her up and down and took a long, deep breath.

"No funny business," Haylie said, her tone complete FBI agent. "Playing hard to get?" Red laughed, "You just became even sexier."

Haylie rolled her eyes as they began to drive. The drive began as an uneventful prison transport. She was the agent in command and the only other guard was the driver. Haylie knew they were underestimating him.

"Dear, please close your eyes for a moment," Red requested, "I don't want you to see what I'm about to do."

Haylie shook her head, "Don't make this worse," she pleaded but it was too late, Red had the band of his handcuffs around the driver's neck until he was unconscious. Red then uncuffed himself with ease and took over the car.

"Seriously?" Haylie asked, "You're going to fry for that."

Red shook his head, "Absolutely not. People want me out not locked up. Now, be a dear and join me upfront. I'm dropping you off somewhere safe because I have business to attend to."

Haylie looked at him, her face not hiding the shock she felt, "What are you gonna do? Lock me in a tower?"

Red pursed his lips along with a slight nod, "Basically, I'm taking you to my current home where Lizzie might show up so you'll have to stay up in my bedroom until I know it's safe. Does that work for you? I shall be back by mid afternoon."

Haylie laughed, "Do I have a choice? Like, if I say 'nah, I rather go home', would you be ok with that?"

Red raised his eyebrows as if he was going over that scenario in his own mind, "Nope, not one bit. I'll take care of this pesky Berlin problem and you'll stay safe."

Haylie was about to make a snarky comeback when her cell rang, "What's up, Liz?" she answered. Her jaw dropped as she spoke with Liz. "Reddington got away. He's gone, Liz. He knocked me out and took over the vehicle. I'll try to catch up," she finished as she hung up.

"I knocked you out?" Red asked with a sigh.

"I'm not going to admit that I let you take over the vehicle while I watched, amused," she replied, "Malik is dead and Cooper's in critical care."

Red nodded as he pulled up to a gigantic house. "Dembe is inside," Red began, "He'll show you where to go and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Haylie leaned over the armrest and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Be safe."

Haylie spent the rest of the day alone as she began to get worried. By nightfall she was beside herself. Red's room was full of things that he would never be a party to. She knew this wasn't his house. She stole an undershirt out of the drawers and changed before laying in the bed. Whoever's house it was, they had terrible taste in books. Haylie decided to close her eyes and hope for sleep. Just as she began to fade, the door opened and Red walked in.

"Did you get him?" she asked, instantly wide awake.

Red shook his head, "No, we caught his hired impostor. Sorry, it took longer. Lizzie proved challenging but she withdrew her resignation. However, until Cooper is better we will not be pursuing Blacklisters just following any leads we can find to Berlin."

Haylie smiled, too large for the last 24 hours worth of events, but she'd already seen the bright side. "If we're not actively working with you as we were then we can be together without it being a conflict of interest, for a bit anyway."

"Well, look at you finding the silver lining," he commented as he turned away from her and undid his shirt before pulling it off to reveal burn marks all over his back and a wound.

"Red, were you shot? And, what happened to your back?" she asked as she hopped out of the bed to inspect the wound.

Red waved off her concern, "Tom Keen showed up but he's been taken care of. It's just a flesh wound. And those are scars from many years ago, nothing to concern yourself with."

Haylie let it go for now but grabbed his hand as she pulled him into the bed where she leaned forward and kissed him.

A/N: Look forward to a few cutsie chapters next until we get to the hotel room where it all began in _Work Ethic._


	7. Chapter 7

"So, are you gonna take me on a proper date?" Haylie asked as she laid in his arms in bed.

Red sighed as he leaned his head down and kissed her forehead, "We can't really be seen out and about, sweetheart."

Haylie smiled, "Well, I'm going back to my apartment today. Maybe I can cook you dinner tonight?" she offered while also setting up somewhat of a date.

Red smiled, "What's in it for me?"

Haylie pinched his side causing him to jump a little, "Dessert if you're lucky plus the joy of my cooking. I know I'm a busy girl but I can whip up something pretty good in the kitchen. And we'll be safe from getting caught," she laid out her side of the plan.

"Alright, I have a few things to do today anyway. I'll meet you at your place around 7. Do you need to leave immediately to begin prepping for dinner?" he asked as he hugged her tightly.

Haylie smiled into his shoulder, "No, I don't but I think I should. Go get your work done and I'll see you tonight," she said as she began climbing out of the bed, "You grab the wine because I know you don't like anything I do," she said as she threw a wink his way and grabbed her clothes.

Red smiled as he too got up, "I'll see you in a few hours. Any hint at what you're making?" he asked, prying into her plans.

Haylie shook her head, "Absolutely not. I don't even know yet so my first stop will be the grocery store and don't you dare set your spies on me," she warned as she blew him a kiss and disappeared.

Haylie hadn't showered yet that day but she didn't care for a quick trip to the store. She'd shower once she got to her apartment for the first time in days. She browsed the aisles at Publix before deciding on shrimp scampi along with a large salad. Once she got home, she knew the dish wouldn't take long so she cleaned up and grabbed a shower. Once she was done, she put on an off the shoulder, red cocktail dress that fit her perfectly. She got the dinner started at 6 and it was ready to put on plates the moment Reddington waltzed through her door.

He caught a glimpse of her as he was taking off his hat and coat and his breath caught, "My dear, you look amazing. Are you the main course?"

Haylie smiled as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, "Don't you wish. Take a seat at the island and I'll serve you. Did you bring wine?" she asked as she released him.

He handed her a bottle of white wine which she raised an eyebrow at, "How did you know my meal would pair better with white than red?" she asked as she took it and walked back to dish out the food.

Red's lips curled into a guilty smile as he admitted, "I may have had you followed. I'm looking forward to your shrimp scampi, love."

Haylie rolled her eyes, "I should have bought a second meal to throw you off but it would've gone to waste since I imagine I'll be back at your place by tomorrow night," she finished, grinning as she sat down two plates before turning back to uncork the wine. She was shocked to find it was a twist top. "Raymond Reddington, are you feeling alright?"

Red laughed subtly, "I chose something we could both enjoy." Haylie smiled as she poured two glasses and sat down to eat with Red.

Red moaned as he took a bite of her meal, "You, my dear, are welcome to cook anytime you want. This is magnificent." Haylie smiled, "Well, thank you but I think you'll like dessert better," she finished as her cheeks flushed.

Red smiled back as he continued eating his meal. "Do the dishes have to be done before dessert?" he asked, his tone curious as he looked at her.

Haylie bit her lip, "You don't even have to clean your plate to get dessert. And, if you must know, there's nothing under this dress," she teased as she took a slow bite of her meal.

Red sighed, "I'm going to be very disappointed when the task force reforms. I believe I'm full," he lied as he stood and began undoing his vest. He wanted as few clothing items between them as possible.

Haylie laughed as she put her fork down and stood to slowly unzip her dress and let it drop to the floor. Red moved forward and boosted her back on top of the bar stool she'd been sitting on as he undid his button down. Haylie ran her hands down his chest as she found his belt. She unhooked it and undid his button and zipper before using her feet to push his pants down to the ground. Red moved a hand up her back to undo her hair and let it cascade down her neck. "You'll be my undoing," he said as he took her lips with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Haylie woke alone, about a week later after another marvelous rendezvous, which she was used to since Red never stayed at her place. She got up and jumped in the shower before throwing on a skirt and tank top. When she made to her kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee, she saw Red sitting on her couch.

"Did you stay?" she asked, her tone confused.

Red laughed, "Heaven's no! I left after you fell asleep and came back this morning. I must go on a fact finding mission in one week so I'm here to make the best of our time together because I fear I'll have a lead on Berlin when I return," he explained, changing the mood in the room.

Haylie sighed, "Well, I can't think of much to do if we're locked behind doors the whole time," she watched as his eyebrow raised at her comment, "I meant besides that," she finished with a laugh.

Red stood and made his way to her, "We could be outside if we went abroad," he hinted but changed his idea once he saw her face, "Or, we could go out of the state. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

Haylie stepped away to continue her quest for coffee as she pondered his offer, "Do you enjoy the beach? No, nevermind what I'm saying. We should just stay in and do nothing," she decided as she fixed her coffee and took the first glorious sip.

Red sighed, "Why do you make this so difficult? I want to sweep you off your feet but you are so reserved, well unless you're making me dinner," he finished, sliding his tongue over his lips.

Haylie smiled, walking over to him and grasping his tie, "If you must, I will stop being so challenging. Would you please take me to the beach?"

Her change of heart caused his lips to curl into a smile, "Any particular beach?" he asked as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Haylie raised her face so her lips could meet his and kissed him, sliding her hands up the back of his neck, "You choose. I'll be thrilled as long as we're together," she admitted.

Red nodded, pulling away, "Pack a few things and meet me down in the car."

Hailey's face gave away her shock, "We're leaving right now?"

"I said I wanted every moment," he teased as he grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

Haylie raced to her bedroom and grabbed the bare essentials along with a few bathing suits he may enjoy and raced down to the car.

"Dembe, take us to the plane," Red instructed once Haylie was beside him in the car.

The car began to move and Haylie took that as her cue to climb onto Red's lap, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed his neck gently.

"My dear," he began, "You can't save it for the beach?" he asked, his tone regretful as he clearly liked where she was taking this car ride.

Haylie poked out her lower lip in a pout which caused him to smile as she got off. "Yes, sir," she said, her tone mocking him slightly.

Red wrapped his arm around her, "Oh, don't fret. We'll have plenty of time for that while we're away. We should be on the plane shortly and I can think of just the place aboard where you can finish what you started," he said as he held her tightly just before his phone rang.

Red took the call and sighed as he hung up, "Looks like my trip has been bumped up and I have to leave immediately," he announced regretfully. "Dembe, I'll be flying solo now and you'll have to take Agent Storm back home," he said as he turned to her, "I'm so sorry, dear. The lead has made an earlier moved than expected and if I don't go now I will certainly miss my chance. Can you forgive me?"

Haylie smiled at him, though in her heart she was slightly disappointed, "It's totally ok. It's probably for the best but I am sad we'll be done with our fun earlier than expected but know that you will always owe me a trip to the beach," she stated.

Red nodded, "I will happily take you anywhere you wish to go. Here's an address to a hotel," he said as they reached their destination, "Meet me there in two days and wear something fun," he teased.

Haylie smacked his arm, "One last time won't hurt. Be careful," she instructed as her tone changed. She leaned up and placed her lips to his.

As their lips parted, he smiled down upon her, "I will be sure to be safe. See you soon." Haylie watched as he walked to the plane and began to brainstorm what she'd wear in two days.

A/N: First, I promise to add some more flashbacks to my current story to add to this tale. I wanted to finish by the time the show came back and I found a good way to do it. The hotel he refers to is the first scene in _Work Ethic._ I hope you have all enjoyed it and look forward to _Work Ethic Part 2_ picking back up since the show returns tomorrow! Please R&R. Y'all are amazing!


End file.
